


The very unlikely pairing of a green monster and a god - Thor/ Bruce

by Awritinghufflepuff



Series: The avengers and Kinks [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian Liquor, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner-centric, Bruce Feels, Courting Rituals, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gods, Laboratories, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Relationship(s), Rings, Runes, Science, Science Bros, Tea, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Summary: Thor is being a good friendAt least Bruce thinks soThor and Tony know better





	The very unlikely pairing of a green monster and a god - Thor/ Bruce

Bruce's heart skipped a beat as a blinding light outside Stark Tower announced Thor's arrival.

"Dr. Banner, your heart beat increased rather suddenly; is there any need for precautions?" Friday intoned.

"No Fri, I'm okay. The green one's not coming out." Bruce said.

"All right. Master Odinson has asked me to inform you of his arrival. He claims to have a gift for you."

"A gift, for me? Again?" Bruce smiled and wiped his hands. Thor had been bringing him a gift every time lately, from Asgardian tea to Asgardian plant life. It was so interesting. "I suppose I should go greet him, then." Bruce nodded to himself, straightening his back and walking towards the kitchen.

"Doctor Banner, what a pleasure it is to see you again!" Thor's voice boomed.

"Hello, Thor." Bruce smiled."Glad to see you're back."

"It is good to be back." Thor smiled.

"Would you like some tea? I know travelling from Asgard always makes you thirsty."

"Tea sounds very good, my dear doctor." Thor sat down and placed Mjolnir on the table with a thud.

Bruce made some jasmine tea and poured them both a cup. Thor was careful not to break the porcelain in his hands, while Bruce smiled at him from over his cup.

"This drink is very good." Thor mumbled.

"It's good for your heart, too. I tried to get Tony to drink this, instead of coffee, but he won't do it. I like tea, though, keeps me calm." Bruce smiled.

"Ah, so this drink is beneficial for your health!" Thor sat up, eyes sparking in interest. "Explain!"

Bruce went on to explain the effects of Jasmine tea on the human body, and Thor nodded, asking questions to show his interest. Bruce appreciated it.

"I have brought you a gift again..." Thor announced, after the explanation, and Bruce smiled.

"How very sweet of you, Thor."

The god handed Bruce a wooden box with tiny engravings.

"Open it!" he demanded, and Bruce did as asked. A silver ring with runes came into sight.

"Thor, that's beautiful! It must be thousands of years old!" Bruce smiled.

"And now it's yours, I'd love you to wear it."

"Of course, but I'm putting it on a necklace so Big Green won't break it "

Thor's smile became even wider, and Bruce realized the god had looked nervous, as if he was insure whether Bruce would accept the ring or not.

"Excellent idea. You're already taking care of it." He said happily.

"Of course." Bruce smiled, slipping the ring on his finger for the moment. Thor seemed in great spirits all day, and they ended up watching a movie together - Bruce wrapped up in blankets and Thor pressed up to him on the couch.

Bruce must have fallen asleep, because when he woke up, he was in his own room, in his own bed. Thor must have carried him there. He stretched and quickly dressed himself, heading for the lab.

"Hello, jolly green." Tony greeted him.

"Tony."

"I'm sorry- 'good morning, Brucey-bear.'"

"Good morning to you, too." Bruce summoned a hologram and tapped away at it.

"Interesting choice of jewelry." Tony remarked, and Bruce blushed when he realized he was still wearing the ring Thor gave him.

"Thor gave it to me, seemed nervous about it for one reason or another." Bruce shrugged.

"I'm sure he was." Tony smiled, and Bruce shot him a look.

"Tony, do you know something i don't know?"

"Oh, only that this ring is engraved with the words 'dearly beloved' in Asgardian. I suppose you have a boyfriend now. Congratulations." Tony smirked.

"WHAT??" Bruce panicked. So _that's_ why Thor had been so nervous about it, and had been giving him all these gifts. Thor had been courting him! "I think I need to have a chat with a certain god." Bruce said, voice small.

"I believe you do." Tony chuckled, as Bruce hurried out of the lab.

It wasn't hard to find Thor, as the Asgardian was devouring a rather large breakfast.

"Ah, Bruce. Good morning." Thor beamed.

Bruce greeted him with a faint 'hey.' before sitting down. "Thor, I need to ask you something." Bruce Stated, and the god looked up quizzically. "Have you been courting me?"

Thor chuckled and wiped his mouth. "Why, my dearest beloved, was that not clear? And you have accepted my love, as you accepted the ring."

"Yeah, the thing is... I didn't realize you were courting me, and what that ring meant."

Thor's face fell. "Bruce, I did not realize. Are you not willing to be with me?" The god asked, genuine concern for his friend clear on his face.

And Bruce found that he kind of did want to be with Thor: the god had always been gentle and caring with him, and even Hulk seemed to have a soft spot for him.

So Bruce smiled and shook his head. "I do want to be with you, I just wanted to make sure I didn't misinterpret." He explained, and Thor smiled again.

"That settles it, then, now we can really celebrate our relationship, my beloved one. The People of Asgard will be overjoyed. As am I!"

And Bruce could only smile when Thor pulled him in for their first kiss.


End file.
